Fighting from the Ruins
by Agitated Brains
Summary: Another Au in which there is no Deus-ex-lion-turtle, where life and war continue to co-exist somehow. Mainly Zutara, but I plan to branch out to the other characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Every time I sit down to work on "Before me lies..." I end up writing little snippets for this elaborate AU that'll probably amount to nothing.**

**This is rough idea in which there was no Deus ex Lion-Turtle and the war toiled on. I always imagine a sort of world wide Resistance movement that the Gaang and the Old Masters lead. What I've written takes place about nine years after the comet.**

**I have different little bits for each of the gaang (and a few old masters things) but my Zuko and Katara ones (no big surprise there) are the most coherent and I think I could create an actual story out of it. Here's the best beginning I have so far:**

**

* * *

**

He lay down for what felt like the first time in days on a simple straw stuffed mattress among many such in narrow but long hallway. Some of the older members of the resistance had speculated that this had been a corridor in some kind of bureaucratic building in a lost Earth Kingdom nation. But now it was a ruin, deep underground, filled with spotted-mole-rats and those tired humans brave or stupid enough to fight against his father – even after the day the sky turned red and the twelve year old boy failed to defeat the maniacal dictator. Even after the Fire Princess lost her mind and the Fire Lord declared himself a god. Even after a waterbender dragged the half-conscious, half-electrocuted body of the banished Prince into hiding.

He groaned as he pulled a blanket up and wished she weren't across the desert, in another ruin, rallying and healing more troops. His eyelids ached but his brain raced and twisted and turned. He closed his eyes and tried to push away thoughts of maps and intel and casualties. He would have liked a blank mind – the sort ideal for falling asleep – but he could never seem to achieve that kind of peace so instead he thought of the early days, when they hid in the catacombs or basements of tea houses and the good sages and his uncle's spies would bring them news and food.

She would insist that he rest and he would tease that he would when she did and she would roll her eyes. _Yes_, he thought, _those were the days_. The days when they built the revolution. The days when he learned how to give rousing speeches in tight spaces and what it felt like to feel her pride from across a crowded room. The days when the people of the flame learned to fear and love _her_ name – depending on their political persuasion. The days when their names were whispered together – always together, one after the other – by farmers and veterans and governors, having conversations about the rumors and rumbles that the government wasn't acknowledging. The days when she was next to him every moment, every breath. The days before they knew Aang had survived and Sokka, Suki, and Toph, and the rest. When they thought they were peace's last chance and were terrified but determined.

Someone coughed nearby, someone else snored. He wondered if she was sleeping, if she had eaten, if she was bleeding.

News came slowly, maddeningly so.

_Damn it. _

He shifted around, trying to settle into the mattress and get comfortable, scratched at his beard – itchy, unwashed and too long (like his hair) – and sighed perhaps a little too loudly for a room filled with unconscious people.

Despite himself he fell asleep a few minutes after that – exhaustion overtaking anxiousness.

One, maybe two hours later he was shaken awake.

"My Prince? Uh, General sir?"

He managed to get his good eye open to see one of his younger men watching him nervously.

"What is it Hong?"

"Sir, a message."

He sat up and rubbed his face, despite every natural, bodily part of him protesting and urging him to ignore the pesky young messenger and go back to bed forever.

"Ok. Give it here."

Hong obeyed and handed him a small piece of parchment. It looked like it was ripped off a larger document. The handwriting was familiar and rushed.

_Zuko, _

_New development. Need you and your crew at the beetle base. Now. _

_-Sokka _

He frowned at the length. Sokka usually tended to be overly detailed in his messages. This did not bode well.

"Hong."

"Sir?"

"Who brought this?"

"Sir, a messenger arrived a few minutes ago."

"Where is he now?"

"Sir, with Colonel Gang."

"Ok. Wake up Jee," he handed back the note, "Show him this. Tell him to round up everybody. I want to be ready to go in a hour."

"Yes sir."

Hong ran off good and quick and Zuko stood up (only slightly light-headed) straightened his clothes, grabed his pack and swords, and went (just as quick as Hong but in the opposite direction) down the hallway. When he reached the small room that served as the Colonel's office and the head quarters for this particular base, he found the middle-aged man sitting slumped, half awake, in front of a desk covered in maps and piles of paper.

"Colonel."

Gang looked about as drained as Zuko felt.

"General. This is Private Yuu," the Colonel gestured to a thin, bespectacled man standing next to his chair. The Private bowed in the Fire Nation style.

"My Prince."

Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe members of the resistance tended to refer to him by his military rank, and Fire Nation members by his royal honorific. He didn't really care either way.

"How long ago was the message written?"

"Sire, a week ago."

"You're sure?"

"It was written in front of me Sire."

"You're one of Sokka's men?"

"No Sire, but I was one of the faster scouts at the beetle when he needed the notes sent out."

"Notes? As in plural?"

"Yes Sire."

"To who?"

"I was not told directly Sire, although I overheard the General Bei Fong's name."

Toph was all the way up in mountain range near the Northern Air Temple. It must be something big for Sokka to request she travel all the way down to the bottom of the desert.

"Any idea why he didn't use hawks?"

"No Sire."

"Hm."

He turned to Colonel Gang.

"Did you read it?"

"No."

"He wants us down there immediately. We're leaving within the hour."

Gang rubbed his beard in an unconscious sort of way.

"Anything you can warn me about for my sectors?"

"No. It was pretty basic. I'm sorry to leave so abruptly, without providing you with proper replacement reinforcements, but the tone of the message–"

Gang waved a dismissive hand.

"We'll be alright General. I must thank you for staying as long as you have. You've helped improve our defenses tremendously."

Gang stood and bowed.

"The leadership was all there," Zuko bowed back, "they simply needed a little more information on Fire Nation tactics."

"You're too modest."

"So are you."

Gang gave a weary smile.

"Good luck to you General."

"And to you Colonel."

He turned and left the office, yelling, "You're with me Private," as he did so, not bothering to look back and see if Yuu was following.

He found Jee looking over a map spread out on a small table a few rooms down from Gang's.

"Jee."

"Sir."

"Status?"

"We should be ready to leave at your specified time Sir, I'm just looking over possible routes."

Zuko looked with him.

"Private," Zuko looked up at the messenger, noticing for the first time that the man was at least five years older than himself, "Yuu is it?"

"Yes Sire."

"Show Jee the route you took here. You get from place to place pretty quick?"

"Yes Sire, that is, I try to Sire."

"Well you got here from the beetle in a week, which is pretty damn fast, so I'd say you do a little more than try."

"Yes Sire."

"Sir."

"I…" Yuu, who had up until this point been incredibly poised and professional, faltered in his speech, "Excuse me Sire?"

"Its "Sir" in my unit, Private, not "Sire""

Ok, so maybe he did have a few preferences when it came titles and his own soldiers.

"Oh." Yuu blinked. "Of course. I apologize. Sir."

Zuko smirked.

"Good. What unit were you in before Yuu?"

"Sir, Major Kuro's, he's under-"

"Never mind. Doesn't matter. We move fast and efficiently in my unit. Just do what Jee tells you and you should be fine."

"Yes Sir."

"You a bender?"

"No Sir."

"Got a weapon specialty?"

"Sir, I'm good with a sword, better with a dagger."

"Ok. Good. Figure out the fastest way to get there with Jee."

"Yes Sir."

Feeling they had things on control, he sat at a nearby stool and took a breath. The rest of the unit would be ready soon, and they would travel until daylight, rest for an hour or so, and then travel some more, and so on and so on. They knew the drill. They were a small elite group of thirty-five. He sometimes commanded larger groups – whole armies – but more often than not he needed subtlety and skill over sheer numbers. Toph, Hakoda, Bumi, Iroh, Pakku, Piandao, Suki, Katara, Jeong-Jeong, and Sokka had their own such groups.

He tapped his fingers against the desk until Jee gave him a look. He knew pacing wouldn't do him much good. He felt jittery. He didn't like waiting. So, having time and needing something to calm him he pulled out her latest letter and reread it for what felt like the millionth time.  
_  
Z,_  
_Yes, I'm ok, and I'm still at the Badger-Mare and I think I will be for a while. You know who's responsible for that – so don't blame your frustrations on me._  
_There are two other Waterbending healers here and a few doctors and nurses, but not nearly enough for all the people that come and need help. It was such a mess when I got here – completely unorganized. _  
_How is it going with Gang? Is there a still problem with the defense-patrols? They need to organize those better._  
_A new group of civilians were brought in last night. There were a few soldiers among but mostly it was women and children and a few old men. Their village was destroyed and their men taken. It's nothing we haven't seen before of course but... among the normal injuries, they were burned, specifically burned in an odd sort of way – not an accidental way, the sort we usually see, not an injury maintained in the battle. It was like they were just grabbing people by the arms and holding them for a few minutes – long enough to make a handprint on the skin on both arms – like a brand. And this group isn't the first I've seen this with. Two weeks ago a group of our guys found a young boy wandering in a field, dazed, a few miles away from a burning village. He had a hand print on both his arms as well and although we couldn't get much out of him he remembered that the soldier who'd done it to him had been hesitant, but his superior (well I can only guess that it was his superior, the boy just said "the bigger guy") yelled, "you have to or you'll get the same, you saw the notice." No one else survived from his village as far as we could tell. _  
_What do you think it means? Are they threatening the troops with branding if they don't fight? I mean we've been hearing reports of low morale among the troops for years, but this is just… I don't even know. It's bizarre. _  
_On a brighter note, Aang finally sent me a letter. It was cryptic as usual, but he ended it with, "I've almost got it Katara, I've found it. It got away because it moves but I found it. Soon I'll have the answers." So at least that's somewhat positive. _  
_My group is getting bored, I think, of being here. None of them say so directly to me of course, but there's been a general crankiness about them and a week ago one of my earthbenders, Leung, got in a scuffle with one of my firebenders, Li-zhen. It was surprising because they're actually very close and I sort of suspected a romance between them. Maybe I was just projecting. _  
_I miss you. I get cold at night here. I'll never understand that, how a place can be so hot during the day and then frigid at night. Last night I thought of that cave we stayed on Roku's Island. Do you remember? We were only there for a night. I had that awful cold and I couldn't stop coughing. You heated up some water and did your Iroh voice and we pretended it was tea. I was so worried that someone would hear me coughing and find us. You rubbed my back until I fell asleep. _  
_Your letters are never uninteresting. I don't know why you say things like that. You're direct and informative in them, which is what a good letter needs. But even if they were boring, just seeing your handwriting is interesting to me. I stare at the lines and imagine you writing them, imagine your hand moving over the page, imagine the angry look you give the paper when your searching for what to write, imagine the foul little words you mutter under your breath, imagine the smirk you give me when I tell you not to use such bad language. _  
_I hope you're eating enough. You're too thin. One day I'm going to take you down to the south pole and fill you up with sea prunes, and every other fatty salty thing I can get my hands on until you're as big as The Hippo. _  
_-K_

The pages were creased from where he'd folded and unfolded it, over and over, since he'd received it a month ago. It was a rambling sort of letter, the kind she usually sent. The kind that made him breathe easier.

He hadn't been able to write her back just yet. The past month had been insane. Now that he had a moment, he scratched out a few lines.  
_  
K, _  
_S is moving me again. His note seemed urgent – don't want to say where until the situation is clearer. Finally got Gang's situation under control though, so feel confident they'll be fine in my absence. Will write longer letter when I reach new destination. _  
_Miss you too. Madly._  
_-Z _

As he finished the short note a thought occurred to him.

"Yuu."

Yuu looked up from the map.

"We've mapped a good route sir. It should only take us-"

"That's good Private, but I-"

He cleared his throat.

"I, that is, Toph – The General – she was the only one you over heard about?"

"Sir?"

"You don't know if there were any other requests sent out? To other Generals? To report to the Beetle?"

"None that I heard about sir."

"Hm."

"Sir," Jee was giving him another look – quizzical this time, "Is everything-"

"It's fine, fine, I was just trying to assess a bit more – no one else? Not Pakku or Bumi or uh, Katara?"

Jee rolled his eyes. Yuu thought about it.

"Well I don't know about the Generals Pakku or Bumi sir, but Lady er- General Katara was already there."

"What? She's at the beetle? Since when?"

He stood rapidly and Yuu blinked as Jee smothered a chuckle.

"I – yes sir. She got there a day or so before I left. She – actually-"

Yuu paused, seemed to make a decision and continued in a quieter voice.

"Right after General Sokka gave me _his_ note as I was leaving she gave me another note for you. I'm sorry I didn't give it to you right away Sir, but she requested I do so," he glanced at Jee, "Discretely."

He held out a small rolled up piece of parchment.

Zuko snatched it away from Yuu with perhaps a little too much force. He was too obvious sometimes – it led to smirking second-in-commands and winking uncles – but being in a long-term semi (not very well kept) secret relationship could do that to a man.

He nearly ripped it open, but stopped himself.

"You didn't read it?"

"Of course not sir! I would never – that is – the Lady Katara was very clear – No. No sir I did not."

Yuu looked almost offended. Jee rolled up the maps, stuck them in his bag, and grabbed Yuu by the arm leading him out of the room.

"Come on Private, the Prince has his correspondence to attend to, lets make sure the troops are ready to move out."

If Yuu protested, Zuko didn't hear, he was too busy sitting down and untying the course string that held the letter closed. But, as soon as he got it open he stood up again – his body reacting too quick to her words. His head swam and he grabbed the table in front of him for support.

The paper looked as if I had been torn off a larger document (there was half a sentence in Sokka's handwriting at the top) and written hastily (her handwriting was messier than usual).

_Z, _  
_Get here quick. Need to talk. I'm pregnant.  
-K _

He sprinted after Jee.

"We're leaving."

"Sir-"

"Now!"


	2. Chapter 2

_A boom far off. Her body tenses and she wakes ready for a fight. _

"_Fireworks." _

_His jaw is covered in what they've been using as soap. He is carefully sliding the sharp edge of a blade across one cheek. _

_She sits up, utterly disoriented. _

"_What?"_

_He glances at her, smiles in a way that charms her on a good day and infuriates her on a bad. _

"_It's my father's birthday. No battle for us to run off to. Just some good old fashioned fireworks." _

_She rubs her eyes and does her best to remember what island they're on, what village they're near and what cave they're sitting in. _

"_It's the middle of the night." _

"_That's when the celebrations start."_

"_That's ridiculous." _

"_Its tradition." _

"_It's loud." _

"_Also tradition." _

"_People should be sleeping not shooting pretty explosives into the sky."_

"_Ah, but you admit they're pretty." _

_She rolls her eyes and lies back down. She turns onto her stomach, folds her arms in front of her, rests her head against them, and watches him. _

"_They're disruptive."_

"_That's exactly what you said last year, and the year before that."_

"_Well they were disruptive both those times too." _

"_Yes, but you're the only one in the Fire Nation who complains about it."_

"_And why is that, oh keeper of fire nation knowledge? Do the people of the flame need less sleep than the lowly water barbarians?"_

"_No, you just get used to it when its been done for a thousand years."_

"_Your father didn't start it?"_

"_Nope. For as long as there has been a fire lord there have been fireworks on his or her birthday, and on all of their family members' birthdays. Well except during Fire Lord Ghi's reign." _

"_Oh? Why didn't poor Ghi get fireworks?"_

"_He had fifteen children. There weren't enough fireworks for all of them." _

_She chuckles. _

"_Poor Lady Ghi."_

"_Hm." _

_She likes easy moments like this when they're alone, doing ordinary things. _

_The rhythmic motion of his knife distracts her from the muffled rumbles of the fireworks. She is dozing, nearly gone, when he mutters a hushed curse. _

_He presses his fingers against his neck but she still sees the blood and she is up and next to him before he can protest._

"_It's nothing."_

"_Let me see."_

"_Katara-"_

"_Let me see." _

_She pushes his hand away and he is right it's just a nick but she still bends few drops of water out of the pouch she keeps for medical emergencies. _

"_You shouldn't waste it," he says, though he doesn't move away from her as she heals the tiny cut. _

"_It's a just a little."_

"_A little is a lot in desperate times." _

"_Allow this one indulgence please oh wise one." _

_She takes the knife from him and gently moves his chin to one side, intent on finishing the job he has begun. She does not ask permission and he does not protest. _

"_Who said that anyway?" She asks as she inspects the place where jaw meets neck. _

"_Said what?"_

"_A little is a lot. Sounds like the sages." _

"_Probably Uncle. I can't remember." _

_She smiles. _

"_Knew it. Didn't sound like something you'd come up with."_

"_Hmph." _

_She moves his face this way and that, inspecting, as she works – making certain that some lone straggly hair does not escape her notice. He is careless with his shaving and its always too long in places and it makes her crazy. _

_When she finishes with the knife she pats his face dry with the threadbare towel they share._

_He has been watching her this whole time, she knows, as he always does. _

"_Katara-"_

_There is another boom – louder – and she turns to look to the mouth of the cave, even though she knows she won't see the light that comes with the sound. And, after a moment in which there is only his breath and her heartbeat, she turns back, looks down at their crossed legs and sees that their knees are touching. _

_There is nothing special about this night. The fireworks, the shaving in the middle of the night, the history lesson on fire nation royalty, the healing of a wound – these are common, mundane things in the face of all they have seen together. _

"_There won't be time in the morning," he says._

"_What?" _

"_For me to shave."_

"_I know." _

_She looks up at him and is struck by how tired he looks and how it makes him seem so much younger than he is and from that thought springs another – she is eighteen, practically a spinster by the tribes' standards. _

_She runs her fingers over the newly smooth skin of her face. Her index finger slides across the edge of his scar and he exhales. She moves her thumbs across his cheekbones, the bags under his eyes, his mouth. _

_She tries not to tremble, to be brave and steadfast in the face of this new adventure, but she's tired as well – too exhausted to hide what she wants. _

"_I don't-" he whispers, his voice hoarse, "I don't have the words." _

_She leans in and kisses him and then whispers back, "We don't need them," before she kisses him again and again, just to be sure he understands. _

_

* * *

_

Nausea woke her, as it had for the last few weeks, from her dream-memories abruptly and unpleasantly. Somehow, despite a regularity that had inspired a new pre-bed routine of placing a basin next to her head when she went to sleep, being awoken by an overpowering need to vomit was still surprising.

Just as the dry heaving ended, an insistent knocking began.

She cursed under her breath.

"Just a minute," she said, her voice sounding much scratchier than she liked.

After quickly gargling and spitting she went to the door, rubbing her neck as she walked.

She opened the door only a little bit, enough to see outside but not enough for anyone to look in on her. She was in no mood for early morning visitors.

"Master Katara, they said-" Nuka, a water tribe girl of maybe fourteen years of age, spoke quickly as was her tendency. But Katara was experienced with her exuberance and was quick to interrupt.

"Nuka, its early-"

"They say they need you right now."

"What-"

"It's an emergency, there was a collapse – I- there were a lot of -" Nuka stopped herself. "Doctor Malai made me run."

Nuka looked like _she _might be sick and Malai wasn't one to exaggerate. So she and Nuka ran together.

It was chaos, but she'd seen worse. Still catching her breath she weaved through the mass of people in the room. The infirmary was a spacious room with high ceilings decorated with ornate carvings of Scarab-Beetles. Such carvings covered nearly every surface of the structure that now served as the second largest base of Lotus Resistance – hence it's code name: the Beetle. The size of the room and the relative finer quality of the carvings in the infirmary led most to believe that had been a ballroom originally. But, as far as anyone could tell, no one had danced here in more than a thousand years. Ruins were great allies of the Resistance and the deeper underground one went, the more ruins one would find – ruins pushed under the rock and sand by some unfathomable power – older than the war, older than the nations, maybe even older than the Avatar.

"What happened?"

Doctor Malai, an Earth Kingdom woman in her mid fifties, didn't look up from the large gash on a small boy's arm she was cleaning, "One of those damn corridors in the south wing collapsed."

"I thought they were moving people out of there," she said as she inspected the boy's mother's forehead, which sported it's own large cut.

"They were doing that, but there's too many and it was slow going," Malai glanced at the mother, "Nuka can handle her. There's a guy I want you to look at – I think he's bleeding internally, but I don't want to cut him open if I don't have to. I don't have time for a real surgery with all of this."

"Where?"

Malai called over one of the younger healers to finish up with the boy and led Katara over to a corner of the room where the worse injuries were being treated.

The man was sweating, clutching his stomach and muttering curses under his breath. He had to be nearly seventy.

"Leave me be," he groaned when she kneeled down next to his mat. "Look after the young ones."

"Lets take a look first," she said gently and pulled his hands away from his stomach so she could lift up his shirt. There was a lot of discoloration, but she couldn't be sure from sight alone.

"I'm going to need more water," she said to Malai. "At least a bucket's worth."

Malai nodded and yelled out the order to another nearby healer. Katara smoothed some of the old man's hair out of his eyes.

"You'll feel better soon," she said. He looked up at her face for the first time, and she thought she saw a spark of recognition.

"My Lady," he said, breathing heavy, "Don't waste your talents on an old thing like me."

"Have we met?" she asked.

"No, but who among us cannot recognize the great beauty that is the Lady Katara."

"Oh I see your game now. Gonna charm your way out of a procedure?"

"You caught me," he replied and the familiar sparkle of his golden eyes made her throat clench for a moment. But she had no time to dwell on such feelings for someone came with her requested bucket and thus her work began.

* * *

It wasn't until some hours later that she had a chance to sit and eat. Her stomach had growled at her as she'd leaned over open wounds and bones bent at odd angles and it growled again now as she stood in the soup line. The cafeteria was only slightly smaller than the infirmary (perhaps once a "great hall" of some kind) and sometimes doubled as a place for newcomers to sleep, before they were placed in more permanent situations. The Beetle wasn't just a base but a sanctuary for an increasingly large number of refugees. If people who could not fight (whether due to age, infirmity or because they simply weren't soldiers) could not make it to Ba Sing Se (the official headquarters of the resistance) they were housed in the Beetle.

The soup, when she got it, was not the best thing she'd ever tasted, but it filled her stomach and for that she was grateful.

"I managed to get us tea. Weak tea, but tea none the less." Malai said as she sat down across from Katara, handing her a steaming cup.

"Thank you. You didn't get soup?"

"I have some leftover bread," she said and pulled out said bread from a satchel she carried. She offered a piece but Katara shook her head. The two ate in silence, glad for the calm moments after the disarray of that morning's crisis.

"Where's Nuka?" Katara asked as she sipped the last of her tea.

"Sent her to bed. Girl looked dead on her feet."

"Hm." _Bed sounded nice. _

"You're not looking too great yourself," said Malai.

"Thanks."

"No, I mean it. You look pale."

Malai reached out and put cool hand on Katara's forehead.

"I'm fine. Just tired. I haven't been sleeping well."

"Yeah, you've seemed a little drained lately."

She shrugged as Malai pulled her hand away.

"It's been a rough few months – what with the attack on the Mare, and getting everyone over here," she half mumbled, knowing Malai would probably see through the excuse.

"Yeah."

She'd met Malai nearly five years ago and they had taken an instant liking to each other. They'd appreciated each other's medical talents and practical approaches to treating patients. And there was a gruffness to Malai that reminded Katara of Toph – a general disregard for propriety and a dislike of phoniness and frill. Now, as Malai silently peered over her thin wire spectacles at her, Katara knew she was being inspected – diagnosed.

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," Katara said. A distraction.

"What wasn't?"

"This morning. When Nuka showed up at my door I thought she was going to faint."

"Oh," Malai smirked, "Well she was helping me with a compound fracture before I sent her for you."

"_Malai._"

"What?"

"Don't you think that's a little much for her?"

"Do you how rare it is to have someone that can heal with waterbending around here? She has a gift, a gift we need around here. You're not always here sweetheart, we need what she has and the only way she's going to learn to use it properly is first hand experience."

Katara sighed and nodded. Malai always seemed to win these sorts of arguments.

A group of children at a nearby table began to giggle wildly. Katara watched as an older girl tried to hush them.

"She's too young for all this."

"Oh? And how old were you when you got involved?"

"That's different. She's from the north. She didn't have to grow up with raids and skirmishes and everything."

"She's seen a thing or two Katara," Malai said gravely, "She's not a child."

"I know. I just…" Her voice trailed off and she stared down at the few tealeaves at the bottom of her cup.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Malai's voice was softer than normal – too soft, soft enough to make Katara nervous.

"I'm fine," she said again as she stood. "I'm going to check on some of the families in the east wing. I'll see you later?"

"You should sleep later," Malai said, scowling down at her own empty teacup.

"I'll sleep after later," Katara said breezily and Malai rolled her eyes.

* * *

She had made it about ten steps out of cafeteria when another wave of nausea hit her, followed by a sort dizziness she hadn't yet experienced. She found herself sweating and panting – panicking over this sudden loss of control. She rubbed her belly in circles, muttering to herself, "C'mon, c'mon."

She heard a noise – laughter – and, though she still felt as though she might faint, made her feet move. She had to get away from those curious eyes and voices. Where? _Away, away, away, away. Now. Right now. _

Not conscious of were she was heading she walked swiftly turning corners, and moving upstairs until she found a quiet, empty place. Leading against a wall for relief, she thanked whatever spirits might be looking out for her that she'd run into no concerned strangers to witness her plight. People already tended to stop and stare at her, to whisper too loudly their awe or disapproval – the last thing she needed now was some new rumors.

Gossip had never been so terrifying before.

Taking deep breaths – in through the nose, out through the mouth – she managed to calm herself.

"Ok," She said aloud between breaths, her hand on her abdomen again, "Ok. We can do this, we can do this."

It wasn't until a few minute after the worst of it had passed that she looked around to see where she'd ended up. She nearly laughed when she saw Sokka's door just a few steps away. _Still_ _run to big brother when things get scary. _

_

* * *

_

Sokka's room was a mess, which was in no way surprising, when Suki wasn't with him Sokka tended to let things go. What was surprising was in the place of the normal dirty clothes and left over foods was instead a riot of papers. Charts, maps, scrolls, and scraps of a parchment were strewn about the room – on the floor, on beds, on chairs, pinned to the walls, and even a few on the ceiling.

In the middle of the room, sitting cross-legged with an ink-brush and a determined look on her face sat a four-year-old girl staring down at her own piece of paper.

"Jaya?" Said Katara.

The girl's head snapped up and a bight grin lit up her face.

"Aunt Katara!" she yelled as she scampered over to hug Katara – unmindful of the papers she trampled on the way. Katara scooped her up – more to get her away from the mess than anything else.

"Look!" Her niece yelled, holding out the paper she'd been drawing.

"Oh, wow!" said Katara, her tone of voice appropriately high and enthusiastic, looking indulgently at the lumpy shapes and stick figures. Jaya had as much artistic talent as her father, so it took some squinting and head turning to figure out what might be happening in this smudged world she had created. Spotting a stick figure holding a disproportionally large upside down triangle, she pointed and asked, "Is that Mommy?"

Jaya nodded vigorously and pointed with ink stained fingers to the triangle, "That's her fan," and then to two smaller figures, "And me and Amala," and then to another big one, "And Daddy."

"That's beautiful Jaya."

"Mommy's gonna be home soon!"

"She is?"

Another forceful nod, "Daddy told me."

"Where _is_ Daddy?"

"Here," said a voice from behind a particular large stack of papers, which she only then realized was on top of a desk. Jaya still in her arms, she gingerly walked across the floor – careful not to crush any rolled up maps – to the desk. Behind the stack (thankfully) were her brother and her younger niece.

Amala was fast asleep against her father's chest, drooling onto his shirt. He held her to him with one arm, holding something he was reading in his free hand.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," he replied, without looking up.

"What happened?"

"What?"

"_Sokka."_

Her tone made him turn and blink up at her.

"What?" He asked, completely oblivious.

She gestured vaguely with the hand that wasn't holding Jaya to the chaos around the room. He shrugged in response. "We needed space for all the people from the North Wing, so I had to give up my situation room and, well, we had to put it all _somewhere_."

"This is all from the situation room?"

"Yup."

"Wow."

"Aunt Katara," Jaya squirmed in her arms, impatient with grown-up talk, "I wanna draw more."

Katara let her niece down, wincing as the girl stomped through the documents to get back to her original spot.

Sokka sighed and let the paper he was holding fall to a pile on the floor next to him.

"I quit," he said, only half seriously.

She smiled, guiltily glad someone else was feeling overwhelmed today. She reached over and touched the soft baby hair on Amala's head.

"Have the three of you eaten anything yet today?"

"Yeah like an hour ago."

"It was gross," yelled Jaya from her spot. "There was no meat."

Sokka nodded in agreement.

"Daddy? When Mommy comes, will she bring meat?"

"We can only hope."

"So Suki _is _coming? I thought you were only sending for Zuko and Toph."

"Everybody's coming Katara."

"Everybody? Who's everybody?"

"Everybody. The Earth Kingdom Generals, the freedom fighters, Dad's fleet, the northern fleet, all the old masters – Iroh should be here in a few days."

"Sokka, the Mare attack was bad, I'll admit, but-"

"This isn't about the Badger-Mare Katara. I mean, yes, that has to be addressed, but that's not why I'm sending for everyone."

Sokka was not the boy he had been when they stumbled upon a mythical monk frozen in an iceberg. He was a warrior, an inventor, a tactician, a leader and a father now. He did not throw the fits as he once did, he not lose his patience as often, and he did not judge quite so quickly or harshly things he did not understand. But, at his core, Sokka was still very much the goofy brother she had grown up with: sarcastic, prone to tasting things he shouldn't, and a lover of puns, meat, and excessive facial hair.

Which was why the dead serious look on his face frightened her so much.

"What's going on Sokka?"

* * *

**Reviews are welcome and appreciated. **


	3. Chapter 3

There is nothing for miles around.

No rubble. No trees. No bones.

Nothing. But ash.

"The Boulder does not understand."

She kneeled down on one knee and grabbed a handful of the remains of… whatever this place used to be. She rubbed the ash between her fingers and cautiously sniffed it.

"The Boulder has never seen anything like this before."

She could not see him (obviously) but she knew that for the past few moments, as she examined the damaged earth, he and the rest of her unit had frozen and done something she had never quite understood: stared.

"Neither have I," she said, her tone dry. The Boulder looked down at his former rival and frowned – that was dark, even for her.

"The Boulder-"

"You have actually," she interrupted.

"What?"

"Seen it."

She opened her hand and let the wind take the ash away from her.

"Two months ago."

They'd come upon a burning village. It had seemed typical enough. They'd put out fires, treated the wounded, asked the questions they needed down to track down the particular bastards who'd done it.

"_It wasn't – what they did, it wasn't normal," _one elderly woman kept saying.

"_What wasn't?" _Asked Haru in the gentle tones that she was incapable of. Haru was a decent enough bender but the real reason she kept him around was the quiet way he could talk to injured people… Or maybe they were just dazzled by his mustache – she didn't know, she'd never bothered to find out.

"The house," Haru said now, his voice hushed.

"Yeah."

The smell, the texture, the complete devastation – it was the same as the old woman's house.

But that had been an isolated thing. Yes, it had been strange and it had concerned her a little, but it was just one house out of a whole village. It could have been a fluke. The woman had been an herbalist; perhaps the fire had come across a particularly flammable mix of flowers and sages.

"But this is… there's so much just… gone," said Haru.

"And not just on the surface," she replied.

"What?"

"They didn't just burn the forest or whatever this was," she placed an open palm flat on the ground, "It's goes down deep."

"How deep?" Haru asked, kneeling down next her and imitating her gesture, closing his eyes concentrating.

"Deep enough," she stood and shouldered her rucksack.

"Deep enough for what?" The Bolder put his hands on his hips.

"Deep enough to kill it," she said darkly.

"Kill what?"

"Nothing is going to grow here for…" Haru trailed off as he opened his eyes and saw The Bolder's bewildered expression. "For a long time."

"Haru."

He stood quickly at her stern tone.

"Ma'am?"

"What exactly did Sokka say in that note?"

"Just to report to the Beetle as quickly as possible."

"Ok then. Let's go Dunderheads."

* * *

"My Prince. I think maybe you should sit."

Jee was watching his Prince and General, the great hope for the fire nation walk about aimlessly, swear under his breath, and mutter to himself.

"I'm fine. I'm – we just need to get there as soon as possible."

"Of course Sir. But the troops need to rest-"

"I know, I know, I'm not stupid Jee."

His unit was a quick one and Yuu was a somewhat exceptional guide but when the sun rose in the desert they knew it was better to stop and rest than push through. So Yuu led them to an outcropping full of cool dark caves and they settled down for day.

Everyone else was rolling out bed mats or lighting fires to cook or boil water for tea.

But not the Prince.

"Yes sir… But perhaps," Jee lowered his voice, "Sir, they might rest easier if their commanding officer wasn't quite so… frantic."

Zuko stopped his pacing looked around. A few of soldiers looked away quickly as his gaze passed over them but it was clear they had been watching him.

He sighed, nodded and plopped down next to Jee, who sitting cross-legged in front of his own small fire waiting for a kettle to boil.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"It's fine."

"No, it's not fair of me."

"General Sokka requested your immediate assistance Sir, we all understand that."

"Yeah," he said quietly, the guilt surging through him once more. He was being selfish again. As much as he tried to suppress that part of himself, it still pushed through every so often… when he let his guard down.

"What I wouldn't give for a pack of giant eel hounds right about now."

Jee chuckled and nodded, carefully pouring the water from his beat up kettle into a small modest ceramic teapot. Zuko watched silently as Jee went through the motions of preparing the tea and mildly wondered how Jee had managed to keep the pot from shattering in all their travels. Perhaps Uncle had taught him a few tricks.

"I must admit Sir, I am anxious to get there myself and not just because of General Sokka's Message," he handed Zuko a cup of tea and at his Prince's quizzical look smiled and said, "I'd like to see the new granddaughter while she's still new."

"Min had the baby? When?"

"A few weeks ago."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Didn't find out 'till last night. Had just finished reading _my_ letter when Hong came running up with yours."

"Well, uh, congratulations," Zuko held up his teacup for a toast and Jee, grinning wide, happily clinked his against Zuko's.

"To – uh – what was the baby's name?"

"Hye."

"To Hye, may she live in peaceful times."

"May I live long enough to one day tell her of the time the great Fire Lord Zuko held up his drink in her name."

"Hmph, may I live long enough too." Zuko said wryly and then they sipped their tea and sat in comfortable silence. When he finished his drink he stared down at the tealeaves in his cup. _Baby names. Where did such things come from? _He was named for an ancestor who had died gloriously in some battle or so the sages said. Briefly his mind wandered to icy huts and wondered how such things were decided in the south.

"Family name?" he asked, before he could stop himself.

"The son-in-law came up with it, apparently."

"Oh."

"Yes." Jee picked up a stick and moved the wood in the fire with a roughness that would have made Zuko nervous if he wasn't a firebender.

"He still uh-"

"A moron?"

Zuko's good eyebrow raised.

"I wasn't going to say that," he said, trying to contain his smile.

"Of course not my Prince." And Jee didn't bother to try to hide his smirk.

"Well, the name's pretty anyway."

"Hm. Stupid son-in-laws are a small price to pay, I suppose, for grandchildren."

Zuko nodded and thought of Hakoda; of the way he slapped him on the back and grinned every time he saw him and the quiet dangerous way he sized up men when they were talking to his daughter. He liked Hakoda, admired the way he lead his people and treated his children. And Hokoda trusted him. Every so often when they found themselves alone, after a war meeting or a meal with whomever of the old gang was around, Hakoda would pour him into a drink and they'd talk of leadership and war and what they hoped for their people.

And at the end of their talks Hakoda would lean forward and place a heavy hand on Zuko's shoulder and thank him for protecting his daughter when they were stranded in the firenation.

"_I cannot tell you," _he would say, _"How grateful I am that she had you with her." _

Zuko would attempt to it shrug off – say it was nothing or that Katara didn't need his protection. And Hakoda would laugh or tell him not to be so modest misinterpreting the source of Zuko's discomfort.

How, he wondered, would the Water Tribe Chief look at him when he found out that Zuko had made him a grandfather?

* * *

_K, _

_Sending this to the Badger-Mare in the hope that Sokka hasn't moved you again. Still haven't picked up any discernable pattern or purpose for the attacks over here either. Have been able to stop a few, but not all. They're too random. I've sent another report to Sokka, so you'll get more details from him on it all, but the gist is there's no logic to them – at least none I can figure out._

_I always feel, whenever they separate us for more than a few weeks, that my letters are too short and uninteresting so I'll try to scrounge up some good gossip. Jee is going to be a grandfather again. He says he hopes it's a boy but I think he's really hoping for another girl. He thinks they're easier to spoil. _

_I've got two new additions to my group – a young FN kid named Hong and an EK woman named Bian. Hong's a bit nervous but he's a genius with a bow and arrow – was nearly a YuYen, before his sister (a palace guard) was killed in one of Azula's bizarre new loyalty rituals. Bian is in her mid thirties and is great with a sword, a pretty good acrobat, and an incredible spy – eyes like a hawk, amazingly observant, and perfect memory. She might be too good for my group actually – we haven't been doing too much recon lately. I think I'll give her to uncle if we're here much longer._

_I don't like it when you're so far away. Everything seems twice as hard and three times as frustrating. _

_Hope you're ok. _

_-Z_

She'd gotten his letter about two months ago, nearly a month after they'd seen each other last.

_That makes it about twelve weeks, maybe thirteen_.

"King Bumi is here!"

She looked up from the letter to see Nuka, her tray of food of clattering against the table as she sat down across from her.

"Oh?"

She folded the worn piece of paper quickly and stowed it away in a pocket before Nuka noticed it and her curious nature took hold.

"Yeah, I saw him and everything! He's so old. Even older than master Pakku. There are no tea leaves left so I just got some water, and oh here, they had rice!"

She handed Katara a bowl. The smell managed not to nauseate her, which was heartening. They were in the cafeteria again. It had been a few days since the day of the collapse in the south wing… the day Sokka had told her of his plans…

"Have you ever met him?" Katara asked, chewing her rice and trying to push everything out of her mind.

"Master Pakku?" Nuka, asked around a mouthful of rice.

"No, Bumi," Katara laughed.

"What? No, of course not."

"Then, I'll introduce you."

Nuka dropped her chopsticks.

"Me? To the king?"

"Sure."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean he might make you eat rock candy or you know, trap you in it, but other than that he's very nice."

Nuka looked as if she might burst from excitement.

"I've never met a king before."

"You've met Chief Arnook."

"That's different," said Nuka dismissively, with a petulance that reminded Katara just how young she was. _Was I that bad when I was fourteen? _She wondered. _Worse_, said a voice that sounded like a mix Sokka and Zuko.

She smiled to herself and ate her rice.

"Master Katara?" Nuka asked after several comfortable moment of silence.

"Hm?"

"Why do the Fire Nation people all call you 'Lady Katara?'"

She froze, rice chopsticks near millimeters away from her open mouth.

"Who told you that?"

"No one told me. They just all do it, like, all the time."

"Not all of them."

"Yeah, but a lot of them."

She sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"They're a very formal people, Nuka." _And a bunch of damn gossips. _

"Yeah but they don't do it with anyone else."

"I'm sure they do."

"Not that I've seen."

Katara crossed her arms and studied Nuka. _Was she fishing? Had she heard something? _But Nuka was happily finishing her meal, eyes on her food, oblivious to Katara's hardened gaze.

Nuka looked up and Katara nearly shook herself to clear those thoughts. What was happening to her? Here she was suspecting fourteen year old girls of malicious intent.

"It's a sign of respect. Zu – Prince Zuko and I spent a great of time trying to improve things in their homeland."

"Oh. Ok."

Nuka nodded, accepting the answer without much thought or concern. Katara managed to contain her sigh of relief and took a deep soothing drink of water.

"'Cause Kyo said it's because they all want you to get married and become the Fire Lady."

She spit out her water.

"What!"

"You spit on me!" Nuka was clumsily trying to bend the water off of her, looking completely disgusted.

"Nuka!" Katara said in a harsh whisper. Glancing around at the people at neighboring people.

"What?"

"Who's saying that?"

"I don't know that's just what Kyo said."

"Who's Kyo?"

"He's… Just this…A boy I met…" she mumbled.

"A boy? A Fire Nation boy?"

Nuka looked down at the table, her cheeks coloring.

"Yeah."

Nuka looked so thoroughly embarrassed that Katara's paranoia was quickly replaced with a quiet shame. Nuka had a crush. A crush that was still taboo, even in this community. And Katara was yelling at her, thinking only of her own fears.

She put her hand on Nuka's and asked softly, "Is he cute?"

Nuka nodded, still staring down at the table.

"Well -" Katara started to say but was interrupted by a commotion across the room.

Voices were rising and people were talking animatedly by the entrance to the cafeteria. After a moment Katara realized that most of them were water tribe. She and Nuka exchanged a look and walked over to the group.

Nuka close behind her, she weaved through the crowd people chattering around her not saying anything more than general statements of excitement.

They'd just the front of the crowd and before Katara could properly look around Nuka yelled, "Auka!" and ran into the arms of a tall young water tribe man. _Her older brother_, Katara realized. She's never met him, but had heard the name not only Nuka but from her father – Auka was one of Hakoda's warriors.

"Katara!"

She turned and there her father was. Tall, beaming, and just as he had always been – and suddenly she was not a young woman, lover, leader, revolutionary, but a little girl nearly falling into the icy water in her haste to get to him. He hugged her tightly and she could not help the tears that sprung to her eyes.

"Daddy," she whispered and closed her eyes.

He opened his eyes and he was back on the beach, the waves crashing around him.

He stepped forward out of the surf without looking back – the colossal beast would be gone by now and he had learned what he had sought for so long.

But the knowledge was heavy and it weighed upon him. He wanted to lie down and sleep on the sand.

A breeze, gentle and warm, pushed that desire away before it could become too powerful.

And so he flicked open his wings and encouraged the breeze into a gust and it pushed him up into the clouds, and to the desert he flew.

* * *

**Let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

Finally, the sun set.

Finally they were but a day away from the Beetle, or a night as it were.

He stood at the mouth of the cave watching as the final light disappeared into the sand. "We should go soon," he said quietly to Jee, who stood a few steps behind him. "Double time people," Jee tuned back and yelled, "We're nearly there, lets not waste the darkness!"

"Sir," Yuu their messenger turned guide had a quiet way of walking, of being really, that struck Zuko as familiar. At first the rest of the unit had found it a bit disconcerting. The tall thin man would be nowhere in sight and then from entirely too close behind them would come a soft clearing of the throat to signify his presence. For warriors always ready for an ambush it was almost stressful. Iluq, an older southern tribesman and warrior, had actually snapped at Yuu at one point. But Yuu was so unfailingly polite and soft-spoken that it was difficult for anyone to stay upset with him for too long.

"Yuu," Zuko glanced over at him, taking in the man's perfectly groomed mustache and sideburns. He stood with hands clasped behind his back, and something about his excellent posture made Zuko realize what it was about Yuu that he recognized.

"Would you like to go over the route-"

"Did you have any sort of job before you were a soldier, Yuu?

Yuu blinked in surprise, but did not falter in his answer, "Yes sir. I was a butler."

Zuko smiled, "Ah, I thought you seemed familiar."

"Sir, I – I'm sorry Sir but I never had the honor of serving at the Royal Palace."

"The honor?" laughed Soyoung, a fire bender in her mid thirties, "Serving the Fire Lord his breakfast?" Soyoung, was by far the most political of them. Her father had been a governor until he'd spoken out against Ozai – a crime for which he was imprisoned and later executed.

"Yes," Yuu said calmly.

"To serve at highest level is something all good servants aspire too."

"Even if those at the highest level are evil bastards?" Iluq asked as he sharpened his favorite blade.

"Well yes of course. It is not ideal of course but the best sort of butler does not judge or question his employers outside business. He concerns himself with the affairs of the household. The character of one's master is of little consequence."

"You can't really believe that," Soyoung interjected, "You'd never have defected."

"I – Yes well, it is more difficult to adhere to such codes when the direct results of your master's, or rather you're military superior's orders, are right in front of you."

"Direct results?" Said Hong, the young archer.

"Yes, the General I served under in the Fire Nation Army was a brutal sort of man with his civilian prisoners and uh, well there are things a good servant, or rather a good soldier can turn a blind and there are things he cannot…" Yuu's voice trailed off and he looked down at his feet for a short moment, but recovered quickly enough.

"But back to my original point Sir, I never served in your house hold so I don't see how—"

"When you're raised by servants, you can generally recognize them out of context is all I meant Yuu."

"Now," he turned away from his view of the desert to survey his group. "Are we ready?"

"Yes Sir." Said Jee, as a few nodded at him.

"Good. Let's get moving."

* * *

_He pushes the sheet down further so that the smooth skin of her back is exposed to him. His fingers trace the line of her spine and she shivers and smiles at him. _

_They have been lovers for four months and this is the first time they've shared a proper bed. Compared to their thin mats pushed together in damp caves, the threadbare sheets and the lumpy mattress are a luxury. This shack of a safe house is practically a palace. _

_It is middle of the summer in the Fire Nation and brutally hot. _

"_I heard a rumor about us in the village today," she says, sleepily. _

"_Us?"_

"_Well, the disgraced prince and his water wench."_

_He rolls his eyes and lies down on his side, so that he is facing her. He wants to pull her to him again, but its too damn hot, so a cool space remains between them._

"_I knew we should have just waited till night fall and stolen what we needed."_

"_They're poor Zuko."_

"_So are we."_

"_Theft wasn't necessary," she says in a tone he knows not to contradict. _

"_So what did they say? About the prince and the wench?"_

"_Well," she says, with a little smirk, "apparently I have bewitched you."_

_He sorts._

"_I could have told them that."_

"_No, no, no, not – you know with my feminine wiles or whatever. With my water bending powers." _

"_What?"_

"_I don't know, they thought I'd cast some sort of spell or something."_

"_So you're a witch then? I suspected as much."_

_She shoves at his shoulder weakly, too sweaty to really punish him. _

"_They kept talking about the moon." _

"_Ah, well there's where it comes from."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well us children of the sun have always been rather sensitive about the moon."_

"_Sensitive?" She says, her tone skeptical, her eyebrow arched mockingly._

"_Well there's the legend." _

"_What legend?" She asks impatiently._

"_Well, I mean, Uncle tells it better than I do—"_

"_Well, Uncle's not here, and I want to here it."_

"_Alright." He clears his throat and does his best Iroh impression, "Long ago!"_

"_Zuko." She says, playful warning in her voice. _

"_Ok, ok, here we go: Long ago," he says in his normal voice, "The sun fell deeply in love with the moon. He loved her so much that he followed her across the sky – wherever she went he would follow. Then one day the sea spotted her and stole her away. The sea was clever and always kept her just out of reach, but the sun did not give up and he still searches for her through the sky. Every so often he manages to find her and the whole world looks to the heavens in awe of their love."_

_She is quiet, when he finishes. _

_After a moment he softly says, "I told you Uncle tells it better." _

"_I like the way you tell it," she whispers and despite the heat she shifts closer to him. _

"_Do you think—" She stops herself mid sentence and looks away. _

"_What?" He presses. _

"_Do you think they all think that? Everyone in the fire nation thinks I'm some sort of temptress? I mean, that I'm influencing you in some way—"_

"_Katara, stop. Its just gossip. Old ladies talking at the market." _

"_We have to be careful."_

"_We're being careful." _

"_I know, I know. I just…"_

_He touches her face and she looks at him, her expression worried. _

_He wants to tell her that he loves her then, in that moment. That he's been in love with her for years. But it's still all so new. So, instead, he kisses her. _

_Outside, a summer storm starts, and though the thunder is loud and the wind strong, they manage to forget for a little while about the many people who speak their names. _

_

* * *

_

Suki arrived about a week and a half after Hakoda. And she actually did bring some meat with her, in fact she brings much more – vegetables, some fruit, and of course tons of rice.

"Stole it from right under their noses, too," she said and told them the daring tale as Sokka stared adoringly at her.

Their little family sat in a circle in Sokka's quarters, munching on last few bits of their meals. It was much tidier now, as Katara had been stopping by frequently in the past few weeks, to help Sokka out with the girls and generally clean up after him. Amala slept in her grandfather's lap, for it had been late when Suki arrived and it was later still, now. Jaya was doing her best to keep her eyes open. She had not left her mother's side since she'd arrived, and when her eyes weren't drooping closed against her will, they were watching Suki's every move.

Katara watched as the little girl finally succumbed to sleep, her head in her mother's lap. Suki smiled softly and stoked her daughter's hair away from her face, before covering her mouth to yawn quietly.

"I think," said Hakoda in his gentle authoritative way, "That is our cue to exit."

Suki nodded gratefully and after some whispered goodbyes Katara found herself alone with her father walking through the torch-lit hallways away from Sokka's room.

"They've gotten so big," he said, after they'd walked a little distance away.

"Yeah," she quietly agreed.

"Amala will be walking soon. She can already take a few steps, did Sokka tell you?"

"Sokka's told everyone Dad," She chuckled lightly, "He's written all the generals about it."

Hakoda smiled and nodded, his hands clasped behind his back, his eyes ahead.

"I am glad that Sokka has found such happiness," he said, in a fatherly tone of voice that made Katara nervous. He looked over at her, "Even in these dark times."

"Me too," she nodded too quickly and looked away.

"I wish I could see you experience that sort of happiness."

Katara closed her eyes tightly for a moment. _Spirits, she didn't want to have this talk again. _

"Dad-"

"You were very quiet tonight Katara."

"It's late, Dad. I'm tired."

He frowned slightly.

"Yes, but… you were very quiet yesterday and the day before, since I've been here it seems as if –"

"Things have been very busy here Dad. I have a lot of responsibilities."

"Yes, of course," He smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him as they walked. Despite her dislike of the conversation, she could not help leaning her head on his shoulder. "And I am so proud of you… But… There is more to life than this war Katara... You know, there is a very nice young man from the northern tribe under my command."

"_Dad."_

She stopped walking and rubbed her eyes tiredly. Hakoda smirked down at her.

"He isn't a bender but _I_ think—"

"No."

"Katara—"

She pulled away from him.

"Dad, I don't want to be set up with anyone, I've told you before."

"Okay, okay." He put his hands up in surrender, his voice light, "Just saying."

She sighed and rolled her eyes at him.

They walked the rest of the way to her room in an easy silence. It was not until after she wrapped her arms around him in a good-night hug that whispered, "I just want you to be happy Katara."

"I know," she said as she leaned up to kiss him on the cheek.

* * *

Some hours later she laid awake, staring up at the elaborate carvings on her ceiling. She had the room to herself until Toph showed up and was quite glad for the solitude.

She thought about the way Amala giggled when she tugged on her grandfather's beard. Hakoda liked to gently toss his granddaughters up into the air in a way that would make them shriek with delight. He liked to sit with them while they played or drew pictures – they would show him their little toys and pictures and he would laugh and praise every silly little thing.

_Will he do that with you? Will he tickle a little golden-eyed baby's belly? _

She closed her eyes. Her body seemed to win the fight with her mind and she started to doze off. Unbidden, a memory of Iroh holding little Jaya when she was just a few days old flashed across her mind. And this image, somehow, soothed her into sleep.

* * *

They made it to one of the secret entrances just as the first rays of the sun snuck up from beneath the horizon. He basks in its energy for a few sweet seconds before Jee beckons him to follow the rest of the group down into the tunnels.

"Underground again," said Iluq, ruefully.

"It's not so bad," said Bian.

"Says the earthbender." Illuq replied.

"We're almost there," Zuko said, and felt of the reality of it at last. They were here. He would find her and everything would be all right.

Yuu lead them trough the tunnels quickly – turning here and there – a pattern Zuko was sure he wouldn't have remembered on his own. And then they found themselves emerging from the barely-lit passageways into a large hall full of light.

"Thank Agni for ancient ruins with high ceilings," said Hong happily, looking up at said ceiling.

There was a commotion in front of them – someone had arrived just before them with a large amount of supplies. Someone must have dropped a large crate, for there were pear-apple everywhere – scattered across the floor. There was a mess of people picking them up, trying to save the precious fruit.

A woman in her forties, carrying a huge armful of them, accidentally dropped a few as she carried them over a wheelbarrow someone had just rolled in. She looked down at the escaped fruit with frustration and Zuko, quickly stepped forward and picked them up for her.

"Oh, thank you, young man." The woman looked up at him with gratitude, but the instant she saw his scar, she gasped, dropped all her pear-apples and fell down to the ground – prostrate before him.

"My Prince," she whispered, and peaked up at him from the ground.

"Oh, no, please, you don't have to—"

He leant down to help her back up but then he realized that the hall had gone silent. He looked up from the woman and saw that the whole crowd was staring at him.

Then there was a rush of whispering (_"his scar," "The prince!") _Several more kneeled and bowed before him. It had been a while since he'd been among a large group of fire nation refugees and for a moment he froze, unsure.

"Please," he said in a clear commanding voice, remembering who he was, "Please get up, you need not…" He trailed off and then knelt down in front of the original woman who he'd meant to help.

"You don't need to do that," he said, as gently as he could.

She looked up at him with something like wonder as he took her arm and helped her stand. The crowd started to murmur again and move to continue their task of gathering up the stray fruit.

He sighed with relief and was about to turn back to speak with Jee about finding out where to go next, when a deep, familiar voice yelled out, "Prince Zuko!"

Chief Hakoda was making his way through the crowd towards him, grinning openly. Zuko's stomach clenched.

"Chief Hakoda," He replied, hoping his voice didn't betray his nervousness.

The older man strode forward and clasped Zuko's forearm in the water tribe way – the way warriors greeted one another. Zuko clasped back.

"It is good to see you again, son."

"And you, Sir."

Hakoda nodded, seemingly in approval, and then looked over at Zuko's unit, standing a few feet behind him.

"You and your men must be hungry after your journey, do you know the way to the cafeteria?"

Zuko managed to shake his head and before he knew it Hakoda was leading them all down another passageway. He was talking about the increase in supplies. How Suki had arrived a day before with all sorts of wonderful stolen food and now this morning a few earth kingdom generals had showed up at the same time, with goods of their own.

He joked with Iluq, who he seemed knew quite well, about Zuko's leadership skills.

"Hasn't gotten me killed yet, Chief."

They all laughed at that one. Zuko chuckled along with them but inside he might as well have been screaming. _Where was Katara? _He had to find her.

They rounded the corner and then they were in another huge room. The smell of food was in the air, and people were standing in line and sitting at tables – talking, eating breakfast.

"Katara!" Hakoda suddenly yelled. And Zuko saw her. She had been talking to someone. She looked up at her father's call.

Their eyes met.

"Look at what I found!" Said Hakoda, happily as he led Zuko towards his daughter.

* * *

**Reviews are always appreciated. **


	5. Chapter 5

_He rounds a corner and from out of nowhere her hands dart out and grab his tunic, and he pushed against the wall someone's house and she is kissing him and he is kissing her. Finally. _

"_What took you s'long?" she slurs, and he grabs her around the waist and switches their positions so that she is one pressed against a stranger's home. _

"_Had to be sneaky." _

_He places a hand against the wall next her head, partly due to the natural possessive instincts she inspires but mostly because he is completely drunk and he needs to balance himself somehow. _

_She tastes of that sweet wine she likes so much. _

_And in the middle of their kiss, she starts giggling for no apparent reason._

"_You're drunk," he teases. _

"_Yup. I'm the guest of honor. Gotta keep filling my glass. It's manners."_

"_You're not the guest of honor, I am." _

"_No I am!"_

"_Shhh they'll hear you." _

_The music emanating from the center of this small earth kingdom village is so loud she bets people in the fire nation can hear it._

_He rests his head against her shoulder, breathes her in._

_Thick smoke had drawn them both off their paths. They'd been coming from different directions, headed to different places, but unknowingly their separate routes had brought them close an isolated village in the middle of nowhere, being sacked for no apparent reason. _

_When he'd first seen her through a cloud of smoke he'd thought maybe he was hallucinating. But then a man with a knife sneaking up behind him had been thrown into a tree by her powerful water whip. When he looked back at her she smirked and he shot a burst of flame at a soldier with a spear behind her. They fought the rest of the battle side-by-side and back-to-back, as they had always done, as they were always meant to. _

_They manage to win the battle and she hugs him tight to her in the wreckage, for it had been months since they'd seen each other last – __**months**__, and they knew their people were too loyal to say anything about it._

_And while a few buildings had been burnt down for the most part the village had been saved. So the head elder of the town declared them heroes and in a few hours they had a great feast before them and a grateful leader refilling their cups over and over. _

_The elder, a stern but smiling woman who reminded her a bit of her Gran-Gran sat them on either side of her – places of honor. She was a tiny lady, a head shorter than even Toph maybe, and the whole night they snuck glances at each other over the top of her head. With each drink and look they'd felt the heat rise, even though the night itself was quite cool and nice. _

_And now here they are, only a few houses away from the main part of town where the festivities were taking place, making out like fiends. _

_One of his hands manages to sneak under her tunic and when his fingers touch her skin it's electric. _

_She pulls away. _

"_Let's go," she whispers. _

"_Where?" He asks. _

"_They gave me a house."_

"_A house?_

"_Just to – just to stay in. For the night."_

"_They didn't give me a house."_

"'_Cause you're not the guest of honor."_

_She laughs at his affronted look and grabs his hand and drags him off, away from the noise and lights and people. _

_In the morning she doesn't throw up, but he does. _

"_Spirits," he moans, still leaning over the closest vase he'd found in time, "What did they give us."_

"_Poison," She groans, her pounding head buried under a pillow. _

_He nods and rests his head against cool clay of the vase. _

_Most of their people, it seems, managed to overindulge as well, so it is not until noon that they are all assembled in the main area of town and ready to part ways. The two different groups of soldiers have traveled and fought together many a time, so they are no the only ones saying good-bye. _

_He'd given her a long, lingering kiss not so long ago, back in the semi-privacy her loaned house. Now, they stand still a bit too close but do not touch. She looks up at him and he knows that she is thinking the same thing he is__**, When will I see you again? **_

* * *

__The cafeteria was crowded by the time she got there. At first she thought it was a bit odd because it was quite early for such a crowd. Usually it was just her and the firebenders this time of day. They rose with the sun and she'd lived in their land for about four years, getting up when they did – a habit she hadn't been able to break even after living in the earth kingdom for almost twice as long.

She weaved through the crowd towards the end of the food line, but spotted Sokka and his family before she gets there. She went to them and they all blinked tiredly up at her – not fully awake, but smiling.

"You're all up early." She said to them

"There's so much breakfast, aunt Katara!" Jaya said, noisily eating what looked like porridge.

Everyday, more and more Generals and White lotus members, and other leaders in the resistance were showing up at the Beetle, bringing with them supplies from various parts of the world. It was all rather surprising, as usually the Beetle was a place where troops came to restock – often when large groups came it meant less for everyone, not more.

She said as much and Sokka shrugged, "I requested that the bigger units try and find supplies. I guess they listened."

She nodded. This was how it went sometimes. One day they would be starving, the next there wouldn't be enough storage for all the food they had.

"Have you heard anything from Toph?" Sokka said suddenly. He had an enormous pile of papers with him again and was scowling at one particular piece of parchment.

"No why?"

"Appa's missing."

"Missing? What do you mean missing?"

"I mean nobody knows where he is." He handed her the parchment and she scanned it – it was from the western air temple. They'd brought in his morning meal and he was just gone.

When Aang had disappeared that one night he'd left _everything_ behind, including his beloved bison and a note asking them all to take care of his friend while he "searched."

"This isn't the first time he's done this," she said. Sometimes Appa would disappear in the middle of the night, only to show up in a completely different part of the world.

"Yeah," Sokka agreed, "But usually he finds one of us pretty quickly."

It was true. Once in the middle of an intense battle, one she was sure they'd lose, Appa had appeared out of the clouds. She'd been hiding behind a bolder, out of water, applying pressure with her hands to a large wound in Toph's side when Appa's roar filled the air. She remembered looking up just in time to see the beast take a nosedive towards the ground, only to pull up in the nick of time after barreling through an air balloon. All around her, the rebels had cheered, rallied by the sight of the Avatar's flying bison. Another time, she and Zuko and their troops had been moving through a peaceful wood only to find him in a clearing calmly drinking from a stream, as if he was waiting for them.

"It's been weeks," said Sokka, "And there have been no sightings of him. None."

"Well, we're underground," she said, "He hates that and Toph's way up in the mountains, so that's probably where he's going."

"It wouldn't take him this long to get to the mountains Katara," Sokka looked worried.

"Maybe he's there already and we just haven't gotten word yet."

Sokka nodded, although he still looked doubtful.

"We got some food for you Katara," said Suki after a moment of uneasy silence, nodding towards an untouched bowl as she wiped Amala's face clean of sticky porridge.

The porridge smelled really good, the nausea hadn't been quite so bad that morning and her stomach had actually growled on the walk from her room. So she smiled and at her sister-in-law and was about to sit when -

"Katara!"

Her father's voice called out and she looked over and there he was. Zuko.

At first her brain couldn't quite process it – she'd heard her father's voice but looked up to see Zuko – bearded, disheveled, and entirely too thin, but still Zuko.

"Look at what I found!" Hakoda yelled, beaming. And then suddenly they were coming over and _spirits _she wasn't ready for this. She couldn't remember how to breathe, let alone the rules they'd set up about how to greet each other in front of other people. Usually she had some time to prepare herself. She'd be in a completely different part of a camp or building and the news of his arrive would come through excited refugees and soldiers whispering to each other, or official messengers requesting her presence. On the way over to wherever he was she'd have some time to compose herself, reel in her excitement, remember not to smile too big and hold him too tight. Hugs were allowed, expected of them even – they had been friends for years after all, everyone knew that.

But now there was no time – there he was and she was so relieved and terrified at the same time and there were people _everywhere. _Often she felt eyes on her – she was well known, a legend even – but most people got over that fairly quickly. They saw how she worked or she talked to them and they stopped staring.

It wasn't that way with Zuko. He was the crown Prince, destined to take the place of the tyrannical Phoenix King and insane Fire Lord. When he took the throne, one day, this war would be over – everyone knew that. While the novelty tended to ware off fast enough, the awe – reverence even, did not.

And when the two of them were in the same room… Well… She preferred there be as little other people as possible. She didn't like worrying about the way he looked at her.

Now though, he looked at her as if she was an apparition, a dream. And she knew what she had been thinking to herself for weeks was true – she should have never sent that note with Sokka's message. He looked wild, and not just because of his unkempt appearance. She could tell he hadn't slept in a while, maybe a few days. That he'd probably only picked at the meals put in front of him. That he'd paced, muttered to himself, and growled at his people much more than usual.

Suddenly, despite her own gnawing fears she wanted to run over and throw her arms around him and tell him it would all be fine, they'd be alright and he should really eat more.

It was a very dangerous moment.

It was Sokka who saved them, jumping up from his seat and striding over to his friend as soon as he saw him. Sokka embraced the prince with enthusiasm, catching him in a platypus-bear hug.

Zuko, startled, did his best to return the hug even as his eyes kept going over his friend's shoulder to stare at his friend's sister.

Katara looked away finally, down at the table and then over at Suki who was looking at her.

"You ok?" Suki asked, her tone cautious and unsure.

She nodded.

"Yeah, just… got a little dizzy there."

She realized then that both her hands had been braced against the table. She stood up straight and brushed some imaginary dirt off her tunic and started to walk over to the men in her life.

Sokka pulled back from the hug and smiled at him, "Still alive Sparky?"

Zuko chuckled, despite himself.

"Somehow."

Sokka and Hakoda laughed, slapping him on the back in a manly fashion.

His eyes moved back to Katara, watching as she neared.

"My Prince," Jee said softly, and Zuko looked over at him. He'd almost forgotten that his whole group was with him. He looked over at the rest of them and saw that they were all eyeing the food line anxiously.

"Make sure everyone eats," he said, remembering himself, "And find out where we're all staying,."

"Of course my Prince." Jee's eyes slid away from his Prince and he nodded softly. "My Lady."

Zuko turned and there she was, right in front of him.

"Jee," she nodded back at the older man. "It's so good to see you. It's funny actually, I just saw your daughter and granddaughter just a few hours ago."

Jee smiled.

"I'm glad to hear they are being looked after by such a capable healer."

"Well, there are many healers, I just check on her every now and then. They're easy patients and with Goro around now things will be easier for them – "

"Goro?" Jee frowned in confusion at the mention of his son-in-law. "I thought… He was still stationed at the Badger-Mare last I heard."

"Oh, I—" She faltered, sharing a quick worried look with Sokka. "You didn't – no one told you?"

"Told me what?" asked Jee, growing concerned.

"I'm sorry, I thought – There was an attack on the Badger-Mare, we had to evacuate everyone."

"What?" Asked Zuko, joining in, "When was this?"

The water tribe siblings exchanged a look and Zuko knew he wasn't going to like the answer to his question.

"Two months ago," she said, not meeting his eyes.

"_What?"_ He said, his voice rising. _She was at the Badger-Mare two months ago. _

"There were minimal casualties but because of the nature of the attack, we felt it best to get everybody out of there."

"The nature of the attack?" Zuko asked.

"We can't talk about this here," Sokka said, his voice low and serious.

"What?" He looked around and saw that his yelling had drawn some attention. People were openly watching them.

"Of course," he said.

Katara told Jee where to find his family and Zuko dismissed him so he might go see them. As soon as his second in command was gone Zuko turned to his unit, still standing there awkwardly, and ordered them to go eat. They obeyed without question, happy to do so.

Suki choose that moment to approach the group and invite Zuko and Hakoda to come have breakfast with them.

And soon Zuko found himself sitting next to Katara as her nieces looked up at him with curiosity and her father questioned him about various skills of his troops. He wanted to talk to Sokka more about the Badger-Mare attack but this wasn't the place.

A bowl was put in front of him and he sipped at some surprisingly good porridge as Hakoda started talking about the right ratio of benders to non-benders needed for any successful group of warriors. Sokka and Suki joined in on the topic, and with their attention finally away from him, he allowed himself to sneak a look at her.

She felt his eyes on her and looked up at him, a gentle smile gracing her features and he realized that in the confusion earlier they hadn't actually greeted one another. He'd gotten a big hug from her brother but he hadn't even touched her.

Under the table he reached for her hand. She looked away, over at her brother who was talking and gesturing animatedly, but when his hand grasped hers she held on tight. He wanted to bring her fingers up to his mouth and kiss them, but instead he gently moved his thumb back and forth on her skin.

She looked back at him.

"Hi," he said, quietly.

"Hi," she said back.

* * *

When the meal was finished, he had to figure out where his unit was staying without Jee and she had to do all the things she was supposed to do that day anyway and so they all parted ways. Sokka promised to debrief him soon, but did so with his arms filled with papers and aides hovering nearby, waiting for his instructions.

So, by the time his unit was all settled and he was alone in his own room, he was no more sure of anything than he was when he arrived. He didn't worry about Sokka and why he'd been summoned in the first place – Sokka was not stupid, he'd tell him what he needed to know when he needed to know it. No, he thought of other things when he found himself alone finally.

His room was small and empty and the tension in his body reminded him of another room, in Omashu. They'd just left the Fire Nation. They were back on the continent – in the Eath Kingdom after four years of traveling constantly together through the Islands. And, it was only in that fourth year that their relationship had shifted from close friends to secret paramours. When they'd reached the Earth Kingdom they had found themselves surrounded by familiar faces and old relationships, sitting in wide-open rooms with councils instead standing in front of passionate rebels in cramped cellars.

A few months after they got there, they'd had a fight. A big one. He couldn't remember what had prompted it exactly – he'd noticed Haru had smiling at her a lot at dinner, he had run into Bumi on the way to her room and been caught in a rambling conversation for hours, Sokka had decided that morning that at the end of the month he'd be going to some small base near the great divide and she'd be sent down to the southern air temple.

They argument had sprawling – spanning several subjects. His jealousies, her stubborn pride, both of their tempers, the way he openly glared at young men she talked to, how she refused to even consider his marriage proposals.

In the end, after a long terrible silence they'd decided that maybe this thing between them, this wonderful dangerous thing, wasn't sustainable. They had responsibilities, duties, and different parts of the world to get to. Maybe they'd been naïve. Maybe it just couldn't work.

He'd sat alone in his room for hours after staring at nothing, feeling numb and nauseous at the same time. As the hours slowly passed by he thought of standing and running to her room and shouting at her, or begging her or something.

Near dawn, he stood finally clenching his fists, thinking _I'll convince her_ and _no, it's not possible_ at the same time. But then a soft knock came from the door and when he opened it she was there her head resting against the doorjamb, her eyes tired.

"I can't do it," she'd said, her voice hoarse.

"What?" He said so low he thought she might not hear.

She half shrugged and then moved into the room, closing the door behind her. She wrapped her arms around his middle and leaned into him. He'd felt any fight he left in him, drain out of his body.

"I love you," She said, "I don't think I could stop if I wanted to."

He'd held her close, his relief intense, and whispered, "Me too."

Now, he paced the length of this other small room for maybe an hour before he couldn't take it anymore. If he knew where her room was, he might have snuck in and waited for her – but he didn't.

What he did know was where the infirmary was, and that it was there she'd probably be at that moment. And yes, he was recognizable and people talked, but he just didn't care anymore.

She was kneeling next to the cot of an old man when he found her. A younger woman – a girl really – with water tribe coloring stood a step behind her, watching intently. Their backs were to him so they did not see him approach.

The old man noticed him first, his gold eyes widening. He sputtered, "My Prince!" and attempted to stand, despite clearly being too weak to do so.

"Don't get up,"

Katara and the girl turned in surprise as he knelt down next to her, in front of the man.

"It is an honor," said the man, his voice shaking.

"Do not think so highly of me sir," Zuko said. "I've come to steal your healer."

He glanced over at her with a bit of a smirk and she looked like she was debating whether to hit him or hug him.

"If that's alright," he added.

The man nodded emphatically.

"Of course my prince. Of course."

She rolled her eyes, even as she stood.

"You're lucky Gisaku here is my last patient of the day."

She turned to the girl.

"Nuka, this is Prince Zuko, Zuko this is Nuka of the northern tribe. She's learning to be a healer."

The girl bowed nervously at him.

"It's nice to meet you," he said and she just gulped and nodded too fast.

"Nuka, why don't you go see if Malai needs you for anything."

The girl practically sprinted away, even as she glanced back every two seconds at them.

And then it was just he and Katara… and Gisaku.

"I've run out of solution," he said, loudly so that people near them could hear.

He pointed to his bad eye.

"For my eye. The uh… The eye solution."

"Hm." She said with just a hunt of a smirk, "Yeah, I think I have some more of that."

"Great. I could use some. Please."

She did her best not to roll her eyes again and started towards the exit of the infirmary. He followed behind her, close but not too close. She knew it would probably look better, more natural if they were talking, chatting as friends do, but she didn't trust herself. As they went deeper into the winding hallways of the ruin, away from the large open corridors, the crowds of people thinning with each step, she felt him get closer and closer to her – closing the distance between them.

Finally they rounded a corner and found themselves almost completely alone. She grabbed his hand and sped up, practically running, and the next thing he knew he was being pulled into a room.

The instant the door was completely closed, he pulled her to him, holding her tight. She felt her whole body relax, the tension leaving her at last. She sagged against him, resting her forehead against his shoulder.

"Are you ok?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah." She said, her voice thick with emotion.

"I got here as fast as I could."

"I'm sorry, I should have never sent that note. That was so stupid."

"No. It got me here faster."

She looked up at him.

"You look exhausted."

"I'm alright."

"You're filthy," she said, fondly, touching his beard.

"You're pregnant."

It slipped out of his mouth, without thought and with a little wonder.

"Yeah," she said in a whisper, as if they weren't the only ones in the room. As if they might be overheard.

Despite his worry and general panic about the issue his lips quirked into a small smile.

"How did that happen?" he asked, a hint of playfulness in his tone.

"You know how," she said, giving his beard a light tug.

"Well, _yes, _but… I mean we're always so careful."

"Well, last time, we weren't exactly in the right sort of mind to take the proper precautions."

"So that's when it happened? Last time?"

"It would have to be. I mean if it was the time before that I'd be showing already."

"Showing?" He leaned back away from her a bit.

"Yeah."

He stepped away from her, ran a hand through his greasy hair, moved a few steps as if he was going to start pacing, then stopped and looked at her.

"Showing?"

"Yeah, you know when-"

"I know. I know what it is." He put a hand against a wall and took a deep breath. "I'm just – I'm just going to sit."

"Ok," she said, wearily, eyeing him as if he was a wounded platypus-bear.

He leaned against the wall and started to slide down it.

"Yeah. Gonna sit on the floor. Sitting is good."

He slid all the way down and stared down at the floor in front of him, his arms resting on his bent knees as the gears in his mind turned.

"So…" he said after a moment, looking up to meet her concerned gaze, "When will you – you know, start?"

"To show?"

"Yeah."

"In the next few weeks. Probably. It's a little different for everyone."

"Ok," He said, nodding, trying to take that particular piece of information in.

"Ok… So we'll have to get married sooner rather than later."

She crossed her arms, looking away, the tension returning to her body.

"Zuko… We've been through this."

"Well, I think the circumstances are a bit different now," he said, gesturing generally towards her abdomen.

She sighed.

"Nothing has changed."

"What?" He spread his arms open in protest, "Everything has changed."

"No, it hasn't. Not really."

"Katara. You're pregnant."

"I'm aware, Zuko."

"Then why—how—this…" He sputtered at her and then clamped his mouth shut, his good eyebrow knitting in frustration.

"Just because this has _happened_, with us," she said, trying to be careful with her words, "Doesn't mean that we can just suddenly do whatever we want, Zuko."

He stood up then, stepping towards her, his voice low and urgent, "This isn't just about us anymore, Katara."

"No, Zuko, it's never been _just about us_. That's exactly why—"

"I can't believe this."

He pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes, "I can't believe this is what it's come to."

An awful silence filled the room then. She looked away from him, wrapping her arms tighter around herself – preparing for the fight she knew they were about to have.

"I don't care," he began and she shook her head almost unconsciously, because this was always how he began. He noticed, and moved toward her, cupping her face in his hands, lowering his voice.

"I don't care what they think. I don't care if its maybe not the smartest move politically. I'm better when I'm with you. I'm a better man – a better leader."

"Zuko…" She took his hands and hers and brought them down between them. "It's not that simple and you know it."

"Katara—"

"_No._ For every smirk I get from Jee, every _Lady Katara_ from a stranger, for all those silly happy rumors about us I hear – I get twice as many glares, and angry mummers, and threats."

"Someone's threatened you? Who?"

"It doesn't matter who! What matters is that it happens and that would be fine if it was just about me and my feelings – I can take it – but it's not. It's about you." He stepped away from her again, putting his hands on his hips and looking away. "And Ozai. And how even now the Islands are still completely split on what they want, and when you take the throne –"

"_If_ I take the throne," he interrupted, peevishly.

"_When _you take the throne… It's going to be hard enough preventing a civil war without the new Fire Lord forcing his foreign bride onto the people. And so help me Zuko I _will not_ be the cause of more bloodshed… I've seen too much of it…"

He nodded, his expression tight and controlled in a way that told her he was holding back a deep anger.

"The Fire Lord's foreign bride," he said, his voice steady and dangerous, "And their bastard child? That would offend them more, I suppose."

She blinked in surprise.

"I—"

"So what happens then? You go to the South Pole and I never see you again? Or I'm Uncle Zuko maybe?" He was starting to yell. "I mean everyone can see the resemblance but if its never acknowledged publicly, that's better?"

"No, of course not."

"I won't do it Katara. I won't throw away my family because it's not convenient for me – I _am not_ my father."

"Zuko—"

But it was too late, the anger and confusion and hurt was swirling inside him and he couldn't stay there – not without exploding.

And before she could stop him he was gone – the door slamming behind him.

* * *

**_Reviews are always appreciated._**


	6. Chapter 6

_He moves to sit up but she – firmly yet somehow gently at well – pushes him back down. Her hand lingers on his shoulder as she looks up at the ceiling. There a low rumbling and the earth around them quakes for a moment. An explosion. _

_They are deep under ground, in ancient catacombs long thought lost to those who did not know better. Above them the capital burns – its citizens at war with one another. _

_"I can't lie here while people fight and die in my name," he says through gritted teeth, as he tries once more to get upright. He collapses back before she has a chance to stop him._

_"You're still weak," she replies, checking his bandages again, making sure he hasn't unraveled any. "You wouldn't do them any good in this state." _

_He'd awoken only about an hour ago. He'd been struggling to pull on a robe when the shouting started. Katara was gone for the moment. She'd ordered him to remain in bed while she searched for some food. His wound was still fresh – the fight with Azula, and a lightning bolt to the chest only a day behind him. News had not yet come on the outcome of the other battles, but they had remained hopeful._

_The yelling came from outside – the people in the street were shouting. He managed to get himself to a window to see the sky darkened with smoking blimps. The fleet had returned – smoldering and minus half its numbers, but still flying the Fire Nation flag. _

_Suddenly the door to his room exploded open, revealing a Sage and two armored soldiers. _

_"There!" shouted the Sage and without hesitation the two soldiers shot huge twin fireballs at him. He barely had time to bring up his arms to block the blast and the force of it sent him stumbling back. He lost his footing and fell hard to the ground, the wind knocked out of his lungs. His vision grew dark, but before he lost consciousness completely he heard the rush of water and the sound his attacker's bodies hitting a wall. _

_An instant civil war had erupted, she told him when he woke up some hours later, safely hidden by the Sages who had chosen his side. _

_Later, they would call it the Five Day Civil War. The Capital City would be nearly demolished by the end of it. Nearby cities and villages would see the smoke streaming out, as if the dead volcano had suddenly come to life again after a thousand years. _

_Across the Islands there was no other bloodshed but privately, even those who would never fight chose their side. You were with the Phoenix King or you were with the Rebel Prince. _

_But now it was only the first night, and they knew nothing outside of this dark musty hiding place. Now he looks at her, at the dark circles under her eyes, at the little cut above her eyebrow, at the careful way she touches him. The Sage that found them and got them out of the palace, hasn't told Zuko yet of how he came upon her dragging his wounded prince to safety or of how she flung razor sharp icicles at him before he declared his allegiance. Zuko hasn't learned the details of it all, but still he knows she's saved his life again. _

_So, he says:_

_"You saved my life. Again." _

_She shrugs dismissively. _

_"You saved mine first." _

_"Yeah, but I've only saved you once. You're one ahead of me." _

_Their eyes meet and she chuckles softly. _

_"Well, then you'll just have to catch up." _

_The little crush that has been slowly building up in his chest, knocks up against his rib cage._

* * *

He stormed down the hall only to turn around and start to storm back and then stop himself. He did this several times.

At one point, the anger got so hot inside him he flung flames at a wall in a fit of rage. A large group of people had turned the corner at that exact moment. They stared at him – some looked back and forth from the smoking scorches on the wall to the muttering Prince glaring at it.

At last, after angrily wandering around the whole ruin for some time, he found his room.

As soon as the door closed behind him he sank down to a crouch on the floor, a trembling hand over his eyes, the fight leaving him completely.

_What were they going to do? What was __**he **__going to do? She was so damn stubborn—_

"Nephew?"

His head snapped up. Across the room – as if from a dream memory of the days on the road in the earth kingdom – sat Iroh holding an open flame in one hand and a worn metal teapot in the other.

"Uncle—"

He barely managed to stand up before he was caught in a platypus-bear hug. Over his Uncle's shoulder he saw the teapot laying on its side, forgotten. A wave of tenderness over came him and he belatedly hugged the older man back.

Iroh pulled back, gripping Zuko's arms, the wide smile slipping from his face as he took in his nephew's appearance.

"Nephew, you look… awful."

Zuko sighed and pulled away from the older man. He walked over to the teapot and picked it up from off the floor.

"I just got here this morning. I haven't had a chance to clean up yet."

Iroh came and took the teapot away from him.

"Ah, that explains it," he said, in a gentle tone that Zuko was all too familiar with.

"Well," he continued, as he sat back down and reached for a waterskin Zuko had not noticed, replacing the water that had spilled, "I was just about to make some tea. Would you like some Nephew?"

And although Zuko had still not developed Iroh's obsessive love of hot leaf juice, he found himself nodding and sitting down across his uncle watching as the flames danced up from Iroh's palm to lick the bottom of the pot. He closed his eyes for a moment and it was as if the exhaustion brought on by so many days of travel was just now catching up with him. He found himself picturing Katara, the way she had almost seemed to melt right into him when he was finally able put his arms around her. Soon the pot whistled and Iroh produced another, more delicate pot from his bag. It was an Earth Kingdom teapot – ceramic and green with painted intricate gold designs, mostly of abstract plant life. As Iroh went through the familiar routine of steeping the tea, Zuko thought of the wounded look on her face right before he'd thrown the door shut.

"What troubles you Nephew?" Iroh asked as he handed him a small, steaming cup.

Zuko took a small sip, avoiding his Uncle's concerned look.

"Katara and I had a fight," he admitted, after a lengthy pause, "It… Ended badly."

"I see," said Iroh, nodding and then sipping his own tea.

"And what," he asked, "could _possibly_prompt such an argument between friends as close as you and Katara?"

Zuko closed his eyes. He had never told Iroh. Katara was always so cautious around others. So nervous. And although she had not asked him to keep such a huge a secret from his only family – she would not, he knew, ever ask such a thing – he had kept it one all the same. If her family couldn't know, he'd decided, neither could his. But now, when he opened his eyes he stared down at the leaves swirling around in his cup and the words slipped out of his mouth.

"She's pregnant."

He didn't dare look up at first, he felt a bit like a small boy again – waiting to be scolded, standing outside his father's office as a servant told him of how his son was "playing with swords again" when he was supposed to practicing his fire bending.

Iroh's silence continued for much longer than Zuko thought normal and so he snuck a glance at his Uncle only to see that the Dragon of the West was staring at him, eyes wide with surprise, his mouth slightly open.

"Zuko…" he said, his voice low and hushed. He blinked and shook his head as if to shake away the look of wonder on his face.

"I take it," he said, his voice returning somewhat to normal, "that you are privy to this information because…" He trailed off and learned in close with raised eyebrows.

Zuko, a bit overcome by his Uncle's reaction, could only manage a quick nod at first.

"Yeah..." He managed to say, a bit hoarsely, "I… I'm…" But he found he couldn't quite get the words out.

"The father of her child?" Iroh supplied, with only a hint of gentle mocking in his voice.

"Yeah," he said, and the weight of that word settled on his shoulders. He had spent so much time worrying about just _getting to her_, that he hadn't really allowed himself to think about the reality of it. _Katara was having his child. He was going to be a father. _

"Uncle," he said as the panic began to properly spread through his body. "What am I going to do?"

Iroh seemed not to notice his nephew's silent struggle and was up and rummaging through one of his bags.

"Well," said Iroh, throwing random clothing and supplies out of the bag as he searched, "For starters, you should probably ask the girl to marry you."

Zuko ran a hand over his face and felt like laughing and crying at the same time.

"I've asked. She's refused."

"You have to be persistent about these things Nephew. If at first you don't succeed—"

"This isn't first time I've – Uncle, I've asked her a hundred times! I've been asking her for years! She's so _damn_stubborn."

Iroh stopped his hunt and looked over at Zuko, stroking his beard thoughtfully.

"Nephew, now that we're talking openly about this, may I ask exactly how many years you and Miss Katara have been… Involved?"

Zuko felt his face heat up.

"I – Uncle does that really matter right now?"

"Allow an old man this one curiosity."

Zuko scoffed.

"As if all of your spies don't know already," he grumbled, under his breath.

"Not all of them," Iroh applied, with a casual sort of air – as if he were discussing the weather – that made Zuko roll his eyes. "A select trustworthy few. But they have never quite gotten the timeline down."

Zuko fidgeted. He didn't have to tell his Uncle anything of course but now that the truth was out, he felt awkward – this _was_his sex life after all – but also compelled to tell Iroh everything. Iroh always seemed to have this effect on him. When he thought about it he realized that if his Uncle had ever outright asked him about his and Katara's relationship he probably would have blurted out every detail.

But he had never asked. Never directly anyway. Iroh would give him little teasing looks when he stumbled into a gathering exactly five minutes after Katara, still smoothing down his hair or tucking in his shirt. At social events, while surrounded by large groups of people he would loudly say, "_My_how lovely Master Katara looks this evening. Wouldn't you agree Nephew?" And then sip his tea with a smirk while Zuko stammered some neutral reply.

He had clearly known something was going on. But he'd never pushed Zuko. Instead he had taken a lesson from the Earth Benders, and waited and listened.

So, because he felt he owed his Uncle that much, Zuko counted up the years in his head.

"It's been… About six years."

Iroh gaped at him for a moment and then burst out laughing.

"I'm glad you find this all so amusing," Zuko said, crossing his arms in an irritated manner, as Iroh finally pulled out a small corked bottle from his bag.

"I'm sorry Nephew, it's just that – _six years_," he shook his head as he uncorked the bottle and poured a clear liquid into their empty teacups. "I'm surprised I don't have a whole gaggle of grand-niece's and nephews by now."

"We've been careful," Zuko muttered. "Well… we had been careful."

He pinched the bridge of nose and rubbed a hand over his eyes.

"Here nephew," Iroh said holding out one of the teacups to his nephew.

Zuko sniffed it cautiously.

"What is this?"

"The finest liquor the desert has to offer. But first, a toast!"

"_Uncle_, I don't think—"

"It is not everyday that one learns they are to be a father," Iroh's voice had gone very soft and serious. He put a warm hand on Zuko's shoulder, squeezing gently. "To be a father is one of the greatest things a man can do. You are about to embark on an _incredible_journey, my nephew."

"Uncle, I'm… I'm terrified."

"That's how you're supposed to feel, Nephew. But, Zuko, remember this is why we fight. For our children – our families – for those we love. That is why we run into harm's way. And that is why we will win this war one day, my Prince. Because we have not forgotten the true source of our strength."

Zuko could only nod at this, the tight feeling in his chest prevented him from speaking properly.

Iroh held up his cup once more and Zuko clinked his own against it.

Iroh took a small sip, but Zuko downed the whole thing in one go.

"Spirits!" Zuko said almost immediately. "Ugh, Uncle, that is _disgusting." _

"The desert can only offer so much nephew."

"Damn it, it's like Momo peed in my mouth."

Iroh laughed again, as Zuko stood.

"Not having another drink then, Nephew?"

"No." He replied, his expression sour, "Even if that wasn't the worst thing I have ever tasted in my entire life, I have to go. I need to apologize. And somehow trick her into matrimony."

He turned for the door.

"I'd wait on that for a bit nephew." He said as he started to look through his bag once again.

"No, Uncle, trust me, with Katara it's best to fix things sooner rather than later."

"Of course nephew, but before you do that," he pulled a large bar of soap from his bag. "I can't speak for Lady Katara specifically, but generally women prefer it when apologizing men do not smell."

Zuko sighed.

"There's an odor Nephew."

"Give me the soap."

* * *

_The assassin's knife is quick but he is quicker. He is ready for it – his attacker had projected every move and he knows with one quick, calculated blast of flame the weapon will be dropped it's owner across the room – rendered harmless. He is about to implement this plan – his feet planted, his fist warming – when the blade is water-whipped from the assassin's grip. And before Zuko can blink the man is frozen to the opposite wall. _

_He turns with surprise, his mouth slightly open, to Katara who is counting on her fingers. _

_"So that's… forty seven to your thirty nine. Hm. Interesting." She smiles her impish smile, shrugs, and then turns on her heels and strides out of the room. _

_The other rebels move around him, unfreezing the assassin from the wall, talking fast, asking the man how he got in, who sent him, what he had told them and so on. But the Fire Prince, the supposed victim of the attack can only stare at the doorway in which the waterbender has just exited – looking completely offended. _

_When a Sage approaches and asks is he's all right, he mutters, "I'm perfectly fine," before he takes off after her. _

_"No." he says as he catches up to her. _

_"You're welcome, by the way," she replies breezily. _

_"First of all It's not forty seven, it's forty four."_

_"Ha! You wish." She's so smug, it makes his blood boil. _

_"And I don't have thiry nine," he says with authority. "I have forty one."_

_"You __**do not**__." She stops in the middle of the cramped corridor, hands on her hips, looking at him with her little satisfied smile. "Spirits, Zuko you are such a terrible loser." _

_"I am not, you're just a blatant cheater." _

_"A cheater?" She laughs. "How am I cheater?"_

_"You – how – this is – first of all, __**that**__—" he gestures wildly in the direction of the room they'd just left, "does not count."_

_"What?" She yells, legitimately confused. "How does that not count?"_

_"I would have got him." _

_"Oh Zuko," She turns and walks away from him again, "You just can't take that I'm better at this than you are." _

_He follows, of course, "Better? Better!" _

_"Yup." _

_"Yeah, ok, keep telling that to yourself."_

_"I will. Because it's true. forty one? Please. You wish."_

_"I know, because I don't cheat."_

_"Ok hotpants," she pauses in her speech, as she turns a corner, to give Toph's nickname its proper punch. "When did these miraculous extra three life saving events take place? Hm?" _

_"One," He says actually holding out one accusing finger, "The falling rocks at the western air temple."_

_"Oh __**come on**__," she laughs again. "We're counting that now? That was so long ago."_

_"Yes. We are. Because they would have crushed you and you would have died, ergo I saved your life and it counts." _

_"Fine, you can have that one-"_

_"I can __**have **__it?"_

_"Sure."_

_"Oh great. Thank you so much Master Katara for that generous gift."_

_"You are welcome."_

_Smoke actually comes out of ears. _

_"Katara—"_

_She stops again, spinning around to face him. He stops just short of bumping into her and they are standing very, very close and __**damn it**__ she is smiling in that way that she does and he can't speak. _

_"Zuko, you know what you need to learn to be a good Fire Lord?" and she is speaking much too softly and leaning in too near to him for him to respond properly so he just shakes his head. He stares at her lips and tries his best not to imagine how they taste. _

_"What?" he asks, breathless. _

_"That water benders are __**better**__ at saving people's lives than fire benders, which means I am __**much**__ better at it than you are. And the sooner you accept that, the __**better**__ you'll feel." _

_Her eyes flick down to his lips as well, almost too quick for him to see. But he does. _

_"Got it?" She asks, with somewhat less confidence – a hint of a crack in voice that wasn't there before. _

_He nods. _

_"Good." And she nods too. They both nod – too much and for too long – before she suddenly gains control of herself and spins around again – walking away from him once more. _

_ He stands there for a moment watching her go – as frozen as that assassin was. _

_But he recovers. _

_"Wait – what?"_

_"You heard me," she yells over her shoulder and he starts after her once more. _

_"What does that even have to do with being Fire Lord?"_

_"It just does Zuko."_

_"You're insane!" _

_Her laughter fills the corridor. _

* * *

She saw him before he saw her. He was knocking at her door – he'd cleaned up, hair washed, face scrubbed, beard trimmed. She would have thought he looked handsome if she hadn't been so pissed at him, still.

She too had angrily wandered the passages of the Beetle in the aftermath of their argument. She'd gone to the infirmary, but had found the place calm and properly staffed for once. Malai had spotted her across the room and, seeing Katara's irritated expression, given her a questioning look. Katara had only managed a frustrated shrug at the doctor.

So, she'd grabbed a few supplies she knew she would need later and left before Malai could catch and interrogate her.

She was nearly back to her room when she heard a noise that made her stop. She looked to her left to see one of the enormous Beetle statues that were frequent in this wing of the ruin. The sound had seemed to come from behind it.

Cautiously, one hand on her water skin, she approached the statue. She peeked around it to see that there was a small dark space between the statue and the wall – a space filled Nuka and a firenation boy her age, fiercely making out.

"Nuka!" She said in surprise, before she could stop herself.

Nuka and boy jumped apart immediately, the boy hitting his head against the statue in the process.

"Ow," said the boy.

"Master Katara! What are you – how – " stammered Nuka.

"We were just…uh…. This is Kyo." She pointed at the boy, apparently at a loss as to what else to do.

"It's an honor to meet you, Lady Katara," said Kyo in a nervous, rushed sort of way as he bowed to her.

"Hello," she said, unsure of how to proceed.

"Kyo was just leaving," Nuka cut in.

"I was?" Said Kyo, bewildered, looking over at Nuka.

"_Yes,_" Said Nuka through gritted teeth. "_You were."_

"Oh – right, yeah, I, um. Yes. I have to go. Right now. Things to do. It was nice meeting you."

He bowed again, hurriedly, and then started to nearly run away before he stopped short and turned back.

"I'll see you later?" He said to Nuka.

"Get out of here!" Nuka yelled, her face red with embarrassment.

"Right, sorry." And he sprinted away.

When he was gone Nuka mumbled something about Malai needing her and attempted to leave, but Katara grabbed her arm. Thinking of her own fire nation boy and the predicament they had found themselves in, she began the awkward sex talk that Nuka had hoped to escape.

"Do you understand?" Katara asked at the end and Nuka nodded, although her eyes remained fixed on the ground.

"Alright. Good. You can go now."

Nuka sighed with relief and quickly moved to leave when a thought struck Katara.

"Wait, Nuka –"

Nuka stopped, looking back at Katara with legitimate fear in her eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Is he nice?"

Nuka blinked. "What?"

"Kyo. Is he nice to you? Do you get along?"

Nuka made very typical teenage face – the sort that asked _why are adults so clueless? _

"Yeah," she said, "He's really nice."

"Ok. Good."

Nuka gave her another weird look.

"Can I go now?"

After Nuka had fled and Katara was alone, walking back to her room, she allowed herself to think about him – of how infuriating he could be and how sweet too.

_But he was wrong_. _Too much was at stake. Why couldn't he see the bigger picture? And how dare he leave like that! How dare he walk away from her like that – he knew how she hated that. _

So, when he saw him there at her door, neatly groomed and looking quite contrite, her anger and affection briefly wrestled.

Anger won of course.

He knocked again at her door and then noticed her watching him.

But she avoided his eyes. She went to her door and he stepped back as she opened it, as if the aura of her rage might have burned him.

She went inside, leaving the door open behind her. He stayed in the doorway, unsure. She started to unpack the supplied she got from the infirmary.

"You going to stand out there?" She said, still refusing to look at him.

She heard him mutter something as he came inside and closed the door behind him.

They stood across the room from each other. The silence was crushing.

Finally he spoke.

"Katara, I'm—"

"You don't get to that again." She interrupted, her tone harsh.

"Do what?" He asked, feeling his ire rise.

"Leave. You don't get to leave."

"Katara," he said carefully, jaw clenched. "Don't you see that, that is _exactly _what you're asking me to do?"

"No it _is not_!" She reeled back as if he had threatened her.

"Yes it is! You want me to pretend that it isn't happening – that it isn't my child!"

"_No." _she said fiercely, "That is _not_what I want, Zuko."

"Then what do you want?" He asked, his voice rising.

"I don't know!" She shouted. "I don't –" But she felt herself losing control, her throat constricting with emotion. She covered her mouth and shook her head, stubbornly trying to push back the tears she felt coming.

He stepped forward, his hands going to reach for her before he could stop himself. But she put a hand up to stop him, not ready to give it up.

"I just –" she managed to say, sounding so strained and weak that what anger she had left was now focused on how her voice could betray her in such a way.

"I just," she started again, pushing through. "I thought – when I started getting sick and then when I pieced it all together and I was _sure, _I… I don't know, I thought – I thought that if you just got here – I don't know, I don't know what I thought."

She looked up at him, finally, and his brow was furrowed and he looked so lost.

"Zuko, I have no idea – I'm so –" But she couldn't control it anymore and clapped her hand over her mouth again as a sob escaped and she felt those hot _stupid _tears on her cheeks.

"Hey," he said as went to her and gathered her to him. "Hey, it's ok."

"I'm scared," she managed to say into his chest.

"I am too. But it going to ok. We're going to figure this out."

He rubbed her back but that, along with his soft words, only seemed to make her cry harder. For so long she had been holding this all inside. Keeping it together, pushing the panic down, smiling for her friends and family when all she wanted to do was _freak out._

"We're going to figure this out," he said again, in the firm determined way he sometimes said things – things he knew to be true and absolute.

"We've been through worse than this," he added, gently.

She laughed through her tears.

"When?" she asked, looking up at him.

He shrugged.

"Well," he said with a hint of a smile, "I _have_saved your life four hundred and thirty eight times."

She groaned and buried her face into his chest, wiping away her tears on his tunic (which was, thankfully, a cleaner one). She hugged him tight and sagged against him.

"Four hundred and thirty three times," she said, tiredly.

"What?"

"You heard me. And I'm still winning by fifteen times."

"You –" He stopped himself, resignedly shaking his head as she shook with laughter against him.

"You," he whispered, as he cupped her cheek and leaned in close, "are an impossible water bender."

"And you," she whispered back, standing up on her tip toes to better reach him, "are an awfully sore loser."

He kissed her then and she was very glad, for it had been such a long time since he had done that.

After a bit she pulled back from the kiss only to have him follow her and steal another small one.

"I got you a present," she whispered.

"Yeah?" he asked, his eyebrow quirking in interest.

"Not that," She replied, rolling her eyes. She pulled away from him and went to the supplies she'd brought from the infirmary. He stayed close to her, moving when she moved, never more than a step behind. He looked on with interest as held up a glass bottle in front of his face.

"What's that?"

"Your eye solution."

"Oh."

"You said you needed some."

"That was excuse to steal you away."

"So you don't need any?"

He thought about it. When was the last time he'd used that? His eye did feel pretty dry.

"Probably," he said after a moment.

She sighed in exasperation.

"Sit down," she ordered and he obeyed.

She unscrewed the cap and he watched as she bent a few drops out.

"Look up."

He looked up. He didn't much like putting liquids into his eye, but she insisted and he did his best not to blink as she leant over him and dropped the solution into his bad eye. The sensation was, as usual, odd and unconsciously he reached up to rub at it but she swatted his hand away.

"There," she said, screwing the top back on. "Doesn't that feel better?"

"Yes, much better," he said, obligingly.

"You need to use this everyday," she lectured, shaking the little bottle in front of his face.

"You know, I managed to take of myself before you came along with your fancy eye solutions," he said as he grabbed her by the hips and gently pulled her down to him.

"Yeah and I bet your eye itched constantly." She wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed as he kissed her neck.

"Yes," he said against her skin. "Yes it did."

She tangled her fingers into his hair and kissed the spot just above his scarred ear. He rubbed her back again, in slow circles. She pulled away from him a bit and took his hand from her back to her lower abdomen – to her womb.

"We need to talk about this," she whispered.

"We will," he said kissing her mouth again. "Tomorrow."

"Promise?"

He nodded, "I promise."

* * *

In the morning, he made her of some the tea that Iroh gave him the day before.

"It's supposed to help with the nausea," he told her as he handed her the steaming cup. After she finished it he'd lain back down with her and rubbed her belly in a soothing way, and for the first time in weeks she didn't have morning sickness.

He was pulling her on top of him, kissing her in a determined manner, when suddenly the door to her room swung open.

They scrambled to cover themselves – completely panicked. But then Katara saw who it was.

"Toph?"

Toph dropped her heavy bag to ground and threw the door closed behind her. Wordlessly she went to the other sleeping mat in the room and flopped down onto it.

"We're roommates sweetness. Sparky can stay but you can't have sex while I'm here. Ok?"

"Oh, uh," they shared a look. "Ok."

"Great... I'm exhausted," she said and almost immediately fell asleep.


End file.
